Queen of the Kaijuu! Book 1
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: During the infamous battle on the bridge Sasuke in anger betrays Naruto and causes his death. Before his death Naruto vows to kill the Uchiha with his own hands. Too bad for our least favorite Uchiha Kira Yoko has other plans. Will be a harem fic and the women have already been chosen.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo it's TTJOD here bringing you a multi crossover fic. In this one it's a Naruto X Godzilla X DBZ crossover with some elements of other shows. I kinda created this as a request by myulander. This is only them 1St chapter of them 3 I have typed. Tell me what you how you like it. Also it's gonna be a harem fic, them females have been decided.**

 **Chapter 1**

"SASUKE-TEME!" These were the words coming from the mouth of a blonde haired boy with sparkling blue eyes, tan skin and whisker marks on each side of his face. This boy was also dressed in a horrendous orange and blue jumpsuit, with blue sandals on his feet. These sandals looked like they had seen better days, hell his entire outfit looked like it had seen better days. This boy was Uzumaki Naruto, and right now he was heading towards his sensei's lightning covered fist. The reason why, well because his stupid arrogant teammate had gotten angry at the fact that he had defeated their ice wielding opponent and kicked him very hard towards their sensei who was about to kill the missing nin Momochi Zabuza with a lightning covered fist. Hatake Kakashi, a man with gravity defying grey hair was heading towards Momochi Zabuza with his signature jutsu, ready to take the man's life, rescue his students and end this horrible mission, when something wearing orange was impaled with his attack.

This made him come to a screeching halt, as only one person would dare wear orange here. His eyes widened spotting his hand shoved through Naruto's heart, killing the last thing he had of his sensei and his big sister figure. Naruto himself was slowly moving his head down to his chest. His eyes landing on Kakashi's hand couldn't believe that Sasuke-teme had just fucking killed him. After surviving all of those bloody attacks from the villagers, the betrayal of Mizuki, and so many other things it was his fucking teammate that killed him off, with the unintentional help of his sensei who was shocked. Naruto sensing that the mist was vanishing, turned his head in the direction of his so called teammate. His eyes landing on the boy who was smiling glared and said "Sasuke-teme I swear on everything good, sweet and kind I'm gonna fucking kill you with my own hands for this, you motherfucking bastard." Sasuke snorting asked "How are you going to do that when you're dead dobe?" Kakashi hearing this growled knowing that Sasuke was the reason Naruto was dieing on his hand. Naruto growling felt his eyes turn blood red as he said "I don't know how you fucking cursed Uchiha, but I will fucking kill you."

Sasuke spotting Naruto's changing eyes actually took a step back in fear. What no one knew was that inside of Naruto a certain fox had been woken up by the events on the bridge. The great beast had seen and heard everything and was growling along with Naruto at what had just happened. The fox changing into it's human form, revealed a gorgeous woman, with long red hair, black eyes, nine blood red tails and sharp red nails. She was dressed in a blood red kimono. She snarling said " **Filthy Uchiha you really think this is the end for him.** " She snorting reached into her kimono pulled out a scroll she had held onto for a very long time. She opening up looked down at it and growled reading the marriage contract. She reading it over again, smiled as she could still add things to it. She pricking her finger added to the contract. She wrote down that the boy that she was inside of, the boy that had been treated worse then a demon, would become her child, thus becoming the step-child to the other person on the contract. She also wrote down that the boy would become the rebirth of the ancient Saiyan race, along with become the new king of monsters. She then wrote down that the boy will be given the power of The Original Godzilla, Godzilla 2.0, Godzilla(2014 edition) and Zilla(1998 version). She then thought about it some, and decided that the boy would also be given all six main elemental affinities and the new bloodline Nanotech release. She then threw in the power of Majin Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu. The final thing she wanted was for the boy to be given the choice if he wanted to remain a male or not. Finishing her stipulations she sighed and signed it.

She blinked when the contract turned to light particles. She quickly moving her hands over her sensitive ears, flinched hearing a very high pitched and happy squeal. She spotting the seal starting to vanish, walked outside of it, snapped her fingers and the sewer mindscape Naruto had, was transformed into a gigantic library, with 7 doors, each one with an image of his powers. She blinked when another door appeared. She walking towards it, opened it. She gained wide eyes finding herself standing in the air millions of miles above land. She looking down blinked finding herself looking at spotting a large island with a big volcano. She somehow knew that this island was named Monster island. She looking away from the island blinked spotting a massive expanse of land, with a gigantic forest covering most of it. In the very center of it was a mountainous area, with a single waterfall and lake. She blinked knowing this island was called Saiyan's Paradise. She then turning her head again blinked finding a huge city, with a small island with a strange teal lady like statue standing on said island. This place was pretty big, hell it made the village hidden in the leaves, and the village hidden in the rain look like wave. She blinked finding that this place was called New York City. She turning again blinked finding a tropical paradise with a with a large lake connected to the ocean in the middle of it.. She blinked finding that this place was called Throne of the Kaijuu. She turning her head from this gained wide eyes spotting what looked like a miniature kingdom of heaven. She had no idea why this was here until she found out that this place was called Nanotech/Super Saiyan God's kingdom. She sighing in release, turned and blinked finding nothing, until the water became intangible. Her eyes widened spotting the large systems of tunnels. Hell the tunnels even went to some of the islands. She then learned that this system of tunnels was called Atlantis. She moving her head sighed spotting what looked like a giant version of a candy store. She instantly knew that this was called Majin's paradise.

She walking back inside of the library she had created, spread her hands creating a area for reading, or just relaxing. She then added a large fireplace shaped like a roaring fox's head. She snapping her hand made a purple fire roar to life. She then added a large bed with tiger stripe covers. Nodding to herself she looked at her hand as it gained a bright gold wedding ring. She closing her eyes whispered " **We will speak later my new child. Once you decide what gender you wish to be, I and your step-mother will speak to you and welcome you into the family.** " She then vanished in a stream of light.

On the outside, Naruto's eyes became cold and lifeless, as Kakashi removed his hand from Naruto's chest. He with rage in his eyes snarled at Sasuke who was smirking arrogantly, like he had did something good. He hearing a gasp, turned his head to spot his third student, Haruno Sakura tears in her eyes, and her hands over her mouth as she gazed at the dead Naruto. Tazuna the client right behind her. He blinked when the fake hunter ninja ran to Naruto, and stood over him in shock. His eyes moving to Zabuza could tell that even he was shocked. Kakashi then detected some movement from the other side of the bridge. His eyes moving to it, narrowed spotting Gato and army of thugs. He soon heard Zabuza growl loudly. Gato laughing said "Oh look it's Zabuza the baby demon and his little assistant. It looks like one of the ninja is already dead. Good saves me the trouble of doing so." Kakashi hearing this, turned to Sasuke and growled out "I'll deal with your dirty act later. Right now I have to figure out how to save our lives." Zabuza appearing beside Kakashi growled out "How much chakra you got left?" Kakashi gripping his fist said "Enough for one or two jutsu." Zabuza cursing said "Me too." Haku appearing beside Zabuza with her mask off and tears in her eyes said "I have little chakra remaining Zabuza-sama." Sasuke being arrogant snorted and said "You're all weak. I'll take care of all of these fools. I'm an Uchiha elite."

Sakura who had been escorted by Tazuna over to the temporarily dead Naruto was crying over his body. She hearing what Sasuke said, glared at him with such hate it startled everyone. She standing to her feet said "You stupid arrogant, brooding bastard. My mother was right, Naruto-kun was the much better choice." She then loosing some of the hate in her eyes said "But now because of you, I'll never have the chance to tell him how I feel." Sasuke was about to say something when one of the thugs tried to cut him in half. Sasuke barely dodged in time. The 2nd battle on the bridge thus began. It did not take long for the ninja to start loosing. Sasuke still fighting kicked a thug, but hadn't noticed the thug about to slice him in half. Tazuna had noticed though and cried out "Hey Kid watch out." Sasuke's eyes widened as he wasn't going to make it in time, and didn't have enough chakra to replace himself with a log. Just when it looked like it was over for him, the thug's chest exploded. A bright blue beam shooting out of the thug. The man falling forward revealed something that made Sasuke blanch. Standing in front of thug was Naruto, with his right hand extended. He lowering his hand, smirked dangerously at the Uchiha. He then asked "I thought I told you Teme, I was going to be the one who killed you?"

Everyone was shocked hearing Naruto's voice, none more so then Kakashi who had felt Naruto die. Naruto eyes setting on Gato who had wide eyes, smiled and asked "So you're the scumbag behind all of this?" Naruto then started to laugh darkly as he said "Well then I must thank you, as if it weren't for you I would never have gained the power I'm about to get, or learned about the traitor of team seven." He then stopping his laughing stared Gato dead in the eyes, but everyone could see the glint in his eyes. Naruto said "As your reward, your death will be slow and painful." Naruto then turning to look Haku in the eyes said "Haku-chan we will be discussing your actions towards me after I take out the trash." He then turning to Sakura smiled and said "We will also be having a serious discussion after this." He closing his eyes smiled and said "Time's up. Let's begin."

Review please! No flames


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 2nd chapter of Queen of the Kaijuu. Time for a transformation. The clothes she is wearing is kinda the clothes Gotenks and the other fusions wear except the shirt which I added because I wanted some variation. How did you like this chapter, and next chapter we learn her new name.**

 **Chapter 2 Birth of Utsukushi shuen**

Everyone was confused and wondering what he was talking about until Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku suddenly felt a huge amount of power appear. They started to frantically search for the source of the power, when suddenly the bridge started to shake from the power. Now everyone else could feel it, and most of them were sweating. Sasuke was now drenched in his own sweat as he searched for the source of such monstrous power. Sakura barely standing was the only one not looking for the power. The reason why, well for one she could see where it was coming from, two she couldn't move. Tazuna on his knees looked up towards Sakura about to beg her for help, when he noticed that she was staring at the revived blonde kid.

His eyes moving towards said kid, could now see a thin layer of energy around the blonde kid. It seems as everyone finally found the source of the power as all eyes were now on Naruto. Suddenly the thin layer of energy exploded from his body making Sasuke jump back in fear of being burned alive, like the thugs surrounding Naruto had been. Naruto inside of the power was laughing as the power, the unbelievable power flowed into his body, even knowing that it was going to change him and soon he'd no longer be male. He didn't care as with this power he would grind the Uchiha into dust and any that threatened him would follow. He then noticed that his laugh started to sound feminine. This means that the changes were beginning. Everyone watched as Naruto's very body started to change. His short spiky blonde hair, grew until mid-way his back, turned blood red, and gained a few bleached blonde highlights. His chubby male face, slimmed down, and became feminine. The whisker marks on his face vanished leaving his face flawless. His blue eyes, darkened until they were navy blue. The round pupil also slitted and turned fox/cat like. His neck gain a little muscle, but remained lean. The upper part of his chest, gained muscle, and what looked like small holes appeared all around. The rest of his chest then underwent a transformation, going from flat pecks, to low E-cup breast, his shirt and jacket ripping in the process. His malnourished stomach, quickly gained all of the nourishment it had been missing. A black seal shaped like a swirl appeared on his stomach around his navel, and turned to dust. His arms then gained muscles, more muscles then Zabuza and Kakashi had together. Those muscles then reduced down leaving muscular arms, but still female arms. His waist slimmed down. He then gained the same amount of muscles on his legs as he did on his arms. Like before the muscles reduced leaving strong legs, that still looked like a females. His ass then got plumper, and from just above the tail bone, a thick and powerful blood red monkey tail appeared. Like with the shirt, the pants and underwear ripped apart, revealing her in her full glory. Her feet and hands were simply flawless, but power could be seen in both the hands and feet. Her skin then turned a light ebony brown, and you could see that her nipples were dark chocolate brown. He, or should I say she was standing there in all of her naked glory with a powerful smirk on her face.

Kakashi, Zabuza, Tazuna, Sasuke, the thugs, and Gato could not move their eyes from her breast, ass or clean shaven temple. Haku and Sakura had never felt so attracted to a female in their lives, as they were right now. I mean come on she looked like a goddess come to earth. Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts when light particles appeared on her and a bright flash of light happened. When the light died down, Haku and Sakura now had no doubts in their minds that this person wasn't a goddess on earth. This goddess given human form was now dressed in a light purple vest, with a puffy black collar. It also had puffy black shoulder guards. The vest was sleeveless and went about halfway to the stomach. Around her waist was a white sash, that was tied into a knot with two loose bands. On her legs was a pair of baggy purple pants. On her feet were a pair of black boots, with white tips, that gleamed in the light. The vest was open, but her breast weren't visible because of the white and purple shirt that stopped just above her belly button. Visible on the shirt was the kanji for Kaijuu Queen. This was in a dark purple.

She shaking her long hair, setting her eyes on the drooling Gato said "This is what I must thank you for." She then vanished and appeared with her hand crushing Gato's throat. The terrifying yet amazing part was that she was floating above the ground. She laughing with admit glee said "Thank you Oh so much you little fool." She then crushed his windpipe. Tossing the man into the air she blasted him with a ball of dark purple energy. This reduced his body into ashes. She looking down at the terrified and enraged thugs, landed in the middle of them. She smiling with excitement said "I just killed your meal ticket. Come at me you fools, and try to extract your pay from my flesh." The thugs roared and foolishly rushed towards her.

To the shinobi watching from the bridge, the hidden cloud, rock and sand spies, the villagers of wave, and the astral forms of two women it was like watching a beautiful yet deadly dance. One minutes she would punch a thug and make his heart explode out his back, the next she was spinning around another thug as she blasted his kidneys out. Sakura found her eyes tracing who she thought was a goddesses every movement, taking in every dance like move, every brutal killing of a thug, every gorgeous smile on her face. Haku was in the same state as Sakura and found herself quickly getting turned on by the sight of the woman. Kakashi was honestly trying to decided if he should be turned on or terrified at the moment. Zabuza had a dreamy look on his face spotting the pure carnage and destruction the girl was causing. Sasuke was praying to Kami that this wasn't Naruto anymore. Tazuna was openly drooling, with his tongue hanging out and hearts in his eyes. If anyone were to look down, they would spot the tent and stain in the man's pants. The villagers were all cheering as the girl ripped through the paid thugs of the dead Gato. Inari was jumping up in down as the person he knew without a doubt was his hero made quick works of the thugs. Tsunami was in a similar state as her father and Haku, as her dress had a wet stain on the front, and if one looked at her feet they would spot a puddle. The spies that were watching were memorizing every little thing, as this girl could be a threat to their homes.

The first woman, the one from before was munching on a bucket of popcorn as her new baby girl decimated the pathetic the filthy ningen known as Gato hired to kill off whoever remained from the first battle. The second woman , had long curly bleached blonde hair, pale skin, purple eyes, and a gorgeous frame. She was dressed in a snow white kimono. On the back of said kimono was the kanji for Kami. This woman is Towa otherwise known as Kami, and the goddess of life. On her finger was a golden wedding ring. She looking at the same thing the first woman was looking at couldn't help but smile at the happy smile on her Step-daughter's face. Said girl, figuring out that she had enough fun with the thugs, stood stock still in the middle of a group of 60 thugs. Smiling she said "Game over boys." Everyone sensing a huge build up of energy wondered what she was about to do. The energy then reached her hands as she said " **Ki release; Radiant Star attack!** " From her hands two giant dark purple beams appeared. What shocked the people watching though is that she started to spin, and lift up. The beams were obliterating all of the thugs around her and they arched down to hit the thugs not near her. She reaching about 30 feet in the sky, stopped her spin and stopped firing the beams. All eyes were on her, because she was literally shining like a radiant star. She looked absolutely stunning floating there in the sky.

People started swooning when she smiled and let out a happy laugh. She then twirled around and this made people start drooling. She then setting down on the bridge. Lost the aura of energy around her and smiled. She then moved her head to the left to dodge and swing by Zabuza. She then continuing to dodge his attacks. Smile and said "How pointless." She then stopping his sword with one finger, placed her hand in the center of his chest. This gained wide eyes from everyone watching besides the two higher beings. She looking the man in the eyes said "Goodnight silly little demon. **Masenko!** " When she said this, a huge beam of orange energy erupted from Zabuza's body, and soared out past the bridge far over the ocean. She pushing his smoking body off of him let his corpse hit the ground. She then picking up his mighty sword put it on her back. She then walking over to Kakashi smiled, and slapped the man across his face, cracking his jaw in the process. Once his eyes was locked on her she smiled and said "That's for fucking stabbing your hand through my heart." She then hugging the man said "This is for wanting to skewer the traitor Uchiha."

She then ending the hug turned to said boy who was wearing his arrogant smirk thinking that he was gonna get a hug. She gaining an evil smirk on her face said "As for you teme." She vanished, and the next thing anyone heard was the sickening sound of something crunching and a very high pitched scream. The reason why? Well the girl's knee was located directly in Sasuke's crotch, lifting the boy twenty feet in the air. She with a dark grin on her face said "That's is all I can give you until we get back to Konoha, but trust me, when we get back, I'm gonna relish in wiping your arrogant ass from existence." She then turned around and walked away from Sasuke who was curled up on the bridge holding his parts, with both eyes squeezed shut, tears flowing from said shut eyes, snot flowing from his nose, and him making whimpering noises. Almost everyone winced at the boy's pain. Sakura on the other hand had her eyes glued to the girl ignoring the whimpering of Sasuke. Haku throwing a senbon hit Sasuke's neck placing him a false death state.

The girl then started making her way over to Haku, with a smirk on her face. She reaching Haku, leaned close to the girl until their lips were nearly touching, she then whispered out " _I can smell how turned on you are Haku-_ _ **chan**_ _. You fucking lied to me about being a boy, and then nearly killed me. I have half a mind to send your tight little ass straight into the gaping maw of death, but I've decided to hear your little excuse and then_ _ **I**_ _will decide how to properly_ _ **punish**_ _you._ " Haku hearing this both blanched and shivered. The girl then turning around swaying her ass, walked over to Sakura, knowing that Haku was tracing every movement of her ass. She smiling at Sakura said "Sakura-chan this is your notice. Shape up, start taking your training seriously, and stop fucking starving yourself, or you'll never see this body naked again and don't you dare say you don't want to see me naked." She then smirking seductively said "I can smell your arousal Sakura-chan. Just being within reach of my glorious body is making your tight little honey pot quiver with unlimited lust." She then extending her finger put it directly in Sakura's mouth and said "Just having my finger in your mouth has you almost to the point of orgasm." She pulling the finger out turned around and said "Shape up Sakura-chan, and I'll douse the raging building inferno inside of you. I'll make you scream, moan, holler, and beg for me to never stop ravaging your body."

She then walked back towards Kakashi ignoring the blood pouring out Sakura's nostrils and the flames of determination in said girls eyes. The girl arriving back at Kakashi gave him a deadpan look and said "I'm about to pass out sensei which means you're gonna have to carry me back to Tazuna's home. I swear on everything I love and ramen, if you do a single thing perverted I will send you into the afterlife as a fucking woman. Understand." Kakashi who was as white as Orochimaru said "Understood." The girl then passed out and Kakashi quickly caught her bridal style being extremely careful not to move his hands anywhere considered inappropriate as he did not want to die or for that manner piss off a girl who just single handedly wiped out over 700 hired thugs and killed the A-rank missing ninja Momochi Zabuza. He sighing said "Alright Tazuna lets go back to your house. I need to place her somewhere to rest, not to mention rest myself." Tazuna nodding started walking towards his home.

Kakashi about to leave the bridge suddenly remembered the last Uchiha and said "Sakura please bring Sasuke." Sakura gaining an evil smirk said "Yes Kakashi-sensei." She then walking over to the still in pain Uchiha, kicked him in the nuts, making the boy silently scream in more pain. She didn't stop there neither. She laid a royal beat down on the boy taking great care to hit him in his beans harder then she hit the rest of him. She then grabbing the boy by his foot, literally drug the boy to Tazuna's home hitting his head on everything she could on the way. Haku following Sakura could only giggled in unrestrained glee at what was happening. The spies left to report what they had just seen, and the two higher beings vanished to go speak to their sleeping daughter.

Review or be forced to dance with Barney and the tellitubies for eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo it's TTJOD bringing you the 3Rd chapter of Queen of the Kaijuu. We finally her a name, learn the relationship's, and witness the rise of a new empress. Can anyone say On Your Knees Dog.**

 **Chapter 3; Return to the village and Consequences!**

The girl waking up in her mind, blinked spotting the huge library around her. She getting to her feet, couldn't believe her eyes at the countless scrolls and books that made up her mind. She also couldn't believe that she had a fireplace, bed, a few chairs and a raging fire in her mind. She then heard a cough come from behind her. She turning around blinked spotting Towa and the other woman narrowed her eyes and asked "Who are you two and how did you get in my mind." The woman with the nine tails snorted and said " **I created this place and shaped your mind into this. As for who I am, I'm the great Kyuubi motherfucking Kitsune. But you my darling little kit can call me mom?** " The girl narrowed her eyes at this and asked "Just why the hell would I call you mom?" Kyuubi narrowing her own eyes said " **Because I fucking said so.** "

The girl growling was about to say something when Towa let out a little of her power shutting both people up. She sighing glared at Kyuubi and the girl. She then pointing to the chairs said "Both of you shut up and sit down." The girl sitting down, now kinda terrified of Towa. Kyuubi also sitting down, not even daring to argue with Towa. Towa sitting down said "Now then I will explain everything, but first you my dear girl need a new name as Naruto doesn't work." The girl blinking said "Harmony or Saix." Towa looking towards Kyuubi who said " **Saix, as it has a more intimidating sound.** "

Towa nodding said "Well then Saix, my name is Towa and sitting beside me is to my great delight my brand new wife Kira Yoko, queen of the Kitsune clan, and now due to becoming my wife, co-ruler of heaven. You see centuries ago back when Kira-chan was younger, I fell in love with her and tried my hand at courting her. At first it seemed like it wasn't working but slowly I started making progress. A century later and I ask her out on our first date. I took her to an alternate dimension where monsters known as Kaijuu roamed the earth either attacking human cities or defending the earth from dangers. Anyway the date was perfect, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek after. I was in heaven." Saix and Kira both rolled their eyes.

Towa then said "We went on many more dates, to many more dimensions until eventually I popped the question. She was in shock and told me she had to think about it. I understanding handed her a marriage contract to keep with her that she could sign once she agreed, of course leaving most of it blank so that she could alter it to whatever suits her. A few centuries later and I was starting to think she would never give me my answer. So imagine my surprise when the contract appears in front of me signed. I squealed in joy, and read the contract to see what she had put on there. She had written down that her vessel the boy that she was inside of had been treated worse then a demon, by the very people he was supposed to be protecting. I of course viewed your life for myself as I mean no offense but Kira is a Kitsune and they are notorious for their tricks. Anyway I was outraged once viewing your life and had already decided that I was going to help you. I then reading the rest of the contract was shocked when it informed me that Kira wanted you to become the rebirth of the Saiyan race, along with the new king of monster or Queen now. She also wanted you to gain the powers of Godzilla the original king of monsters, the Godzilla that took over when he was killed. A Godzilla that appeared once that one died, and a creature dubbed Zilla that appeared in an alternate dimension as a pseudo Godzilla. She also wanted you to gain all six main elemental affinities the sixth of course being gravity. She also wanted you to gain a new bloodline release called Nanotech release. She added to that the powers of three very powerful beings known as Majin Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu. Her last request was that you be given the choice if you wanted to remain male or become female. She also demanded that you be turned into her child, thus making you my step-child. I after agreeing to all of this, brought you to your mindscape before the change and asked you which gender you wanted to be if you could be brought back to life. You chose female, so that is what you are. Don't worry about wanting to have children as I have foreseen this and given you a mutation of something an ancient alien race from another dimension called Asari did to create children. The Asari were and all female race so in order to have children they bonded with their mates through their brains and nerves. A child would be created with the DNA of both parents but would look like the Asari. Your version allows you to either impregnate your lovers or become pregnant yourself and the child would have traits from both parents. I have also given you the ability to grow a functioning penis above your vagina, that would allow you to impregnate women also."

Saix hearing this blinked and asked "Okay so that's why I should call Kyuubi mom, but what happened to my mindscape. I mean when I was in here earlier it was a fucking sewer, but now it's a gigantic library filled with books, a bed, a fireplace with a roaring purple fire, chairs and seven vaults with different things written on them, not to mention that door?" Kira smiling said " **This is now your true mindscape, that sewer as you mention was your mindscape in the beginning due to your childhood and emotions, but I changed it when I emptied all of my memories and all of the info I have stored in here. Those seven vaults are then passages that will lead you to my memories of the original Godzilla, Godzilla 2.0, Godzilla 2014, Zilla, The 3 Majin, and the entire Saiyan race. The door on the other hand is a pathway to the other half of your mindscape. It is a massive expanse of water, with six islands and underwater passageway all that help you with your new powers, including a mini version of the Kingdom of Heaven.** " Saix was shocked hearing this.

Towa giggling said "The sewer mindscape is your defense mechanism if someone tries to enter your mind without your permission or even if they do have your permission tries to do something you haven't approved of. This makes you immune to the hypnotic suggestions of the Sharingan in all of it's states, immune to genjutsu of all ranks, and immune to seals meant to tamper with your mind." Saix smiled at this. Kira then said " **As our astral forms speaks to you, our physical forms are informing Sarutobi Hiruzen and the esteemed council of all that has happened here, the civilians are throwing a fit trying to deny everything that comes out of our mouths, while the Shinobi side of the council is calling for the Uchiha's head for his actions. Sarutobi is very upset at the turn of events and plans on punishing the filthy jutsu thief along with reprimanding Kakashi for not sending for back up. He also plans on rewarding you for the defeat and death of Momochi Zabuza.** " Saix hearing this licked her lips at the thought.

Towa giggling said "I have decided to reward you for ridding the world of such an evil disbursing man as Gato. I have given you the Hyoton and" She snapping her fingers made a new vault appear with the kanji for Androids on it. She finishing her sentence said "I have made you the most powerful android to ever exist. I have given you every attack, every blueprint, every weakness, every dirty little secret to every single android, that includes the human puppets that some shinobi can use." Saix was confused at this. Kira seeing this said " **Don't worry about it Kit. Now I've unlocked the Zilla vault as I figured you should start there. This also unlocked the low class Saiyan warrior part of the vaults. This includes Bardock and many others.** " Saix blinked hearing this. Towa giggling more said "The last thing I will inform you of is that below the bridge deep hidden in a cave you will find the summoning contract for Godzilla clan. Sign it and become the only summoner to the Godzilla clan." Kira snorting said " **The last thing I'll tell you is that the sword you gained from Zabuza will transform into a scythe or something called a Galil. Either way be prepared for some intense training with it.** "

Towa then kissed Saix in the middle of her head and said "Goodbye for now Musume-chan. Have fun punishing the Uchiha and don't let your power get to your head." She then vanished in a burst of light particles. Kira rubbing her face against Saix's said " **I'm going now to my clan home with the Kitsune. Right now I'm getting your new scent all over me so that I can alert them to their new princess. Also don't listen to a word Towa said. You're powerful and you should flaunt it. The first thing you should do is put that damn arrogant Uchiha in it's place.** " She then vanished in a burst of demonic chakra. Saix sighing, walked over to the nearest shelf and grabbed a book from it. She blinked finding it was a book on anatomy. Shrugging she plopped down in the chair closest to the fire and cracked it open.

Two days later Saix would wake up in a bedroom she did not recognize. Sitting up she blinked when a door slid open revealing Kakashi in very formal robes. She blinking asked "Kakashi-sensei why do you look like you're either attending a funeral or wedding?" Kakashi spotting her awake eye smiled and said "I look like this because I have been forced to get dressed for a very important ceremony." Saix tilting her head asked "What ceremony?" He eye smiling said "Why the crowning of the Queen of Wave country and freshly declared Princess of Fire Country." Saix blinking asked "Do I know this person." Kakashi giggling said "You know her very well." Saix was about to ask him who, when the door slid open revealing Sakura in a very formal Kimono standing beside Haku in just as regal Kimono. Both girls were wearing heavy make-up and high heeled shoes. Saix blinking asked "Is it one of those two?" Kakashi giggling said "Nope."

Saix was starting to get pissed off with Kakashi's little act, and all three people in the room could tell. She cracking her knuckles said "You have five seconds to tell me who it is before I render you infertile." Kakashi hearing this gulped loudly and said "It's you lady Saix of the radiant stars." Saix blinked hearing this. Her eyes then narrowed as she asked "How the hell do you already know my name, in fact where the fuck am I?" Sakura with a blush on her face said "You're in Konoha Saix. We know your name because Hokage-sama announced it a week ago when we first arrived back in the village." Saix felt her eyes widened as she asked "A week ago. How long was I fucking out?" Haku smiling said "You've been out for two weeks." Saix hearing this gained wide eyes and said "The hell it was only…!" She actually thought about it, it had felt longer then two days, but she couldn't put a finger on how long it had been. She shrugging said "Sure whatever." Kakashi sweat dropping said "Yes well since our guess of honor has woken up, I'm going to get Hokage-sama and Hana."

Saix hearing this narrowed her eyes and looked down. She felt her rage boil to the surface spotting herself naked, and her tail gone. She looking up with angry flames in her eyes growled out "Who the fuck undressed me, but more importantly where in the nine rings of Saturn is my tail?" Sakura said "When we arrived in the village, we were brought to the council room where we told our stories. Sasuke was sentenced to jail for three years, with his chakra sealed off, and well the council decided to cut off your tail. Tsume-sama and Ayame-san undressed you." Haku stopped Sakura from continuing because Saix was literally shaking with unrestrained rage. This rage increased until it became very hard to breathe inside of the room. Saix was so pissed off that her manicured nails were digging into her palms. She was getting so angry that her energy started to become visible. This caused the earth to start shaking under her feet.

Haku gulping asked "Saix-chan are you.!" She was cut off by the door opening. In walked Sarutobi and Hana. By now Saix was literally trembling in rage. Her energy was also licking at everything around her. Sakura cried out feeling some of said energy strike one of her legs. Sarutobi licking his lips said "Saix-chan calm down." His statement died in his throat when he caught sight of her eyes. They were literal raging infernos. She growling said "Old man you have five fucking seconds to get those sniveling sacks of shit in here before I go find them myself and all who stand in my way will die." Sarutobi gulping signaled for the anbu to fetch the council. Seconds later all members of the council walked in wondering why they had been summoned. Their answer was for a humongous pressure to be forced down on them. The shinobi side finding the source gulped spotting the pissed of Saix glaring at them with pure malice in her eyes. The civilian and elder council finding the source seconds later felt like they were staring death in the eyes.

Saix standing up, electricity sparking off her body said "You have five fucking seconds to explain what gave you useless shacks of shit the right to cut off my tail, before I turn you into ashes." Hiashi trying to hide his fear said "We thought that the tail was un befitting for someone such as your status and got rid of it." Saix hearing this snarled and said "You shouldn't fucking think anymore. That tail was a fucking sign of my elite status as a saiyan. You dumb asses cut it off not only halfing my full power, but getting rid of my fucking status." Danzo coughing into his hands said "It does not matter now, the tail is gone and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Now I suggest you calm down get dressed and attend this ceremony." Saix growling said "Nice try cripple but whatever you got under your bandages cannot penetrate my mind. Now sit down, shut up and think about your failures before I launch you into outer space." She then turning to the rest of the council asked "How exactly are you dipshits going to refurbish me for the lost of my tail." Mibiki Haruno gulping said "My lady how can we refurbish you for your tail."

Saix tilting her head said "Death." Hearing this everyone gulped. Hana with shaking hands said "Saix-sama surely there is another way to refurbish you for your tail." Saix was about to say their heads on a silver platter when she remembered her tail would grow back, it would just take some time. She wasn't about to let them know this though so she said "You fools are very lucky that I need practice being a benevolent ruler or else you'd all be paste on the bottom of my feet." She then turning to Hana said "Now you go fetch me my clothes. I grow tired of being naked before you all." Hana nodding pulled a very expensive looking kimono and said "That's why I am here lady Saix. This the kimono lady Towa sent over. She said that it was what she wore when she was crowned queen of heaven and what you'll wear when you're married, crowned princess of heaven, crowned princess of the Kitsune clan, and any formal ceremonies." Saix hearing this blinked and looked the kimono over. Instantly she scowled spotting the bright pink monstrosity Towa wanted her to wear. She then scowled even deeper realizing that she had to wear it or Towa would get upset. She closing her eyes said "I'll wear it, but I want my boots." Hana nodding pulled out her boots and said "She said you'd say that. So I brought your polished boots."

Saix nodding dismissed everyone beside Hana, Haku and Sakura. She sitting down closed her eyes and said "Sakura attend to my hair. Hana bring me a pair of bra and panties." She then turning to Haku said "As for you, do not think I have forgotten about your betrayal of my trust. You lied to me about being a female and then you fucking tried to turn me into a human pincushion. So you have about five seconds to inform me why I shouldn't kill you and blame your death on Sasuke." Haku dropping down to sit in front of Saix started to inform her of the things she had to tell her. Saix listening to her story, leaned her head to side as Sakura put her hair in a bun and she felt Hana slid a bra on her chest. She closing her eyes said "Fine, I accept your excuse. Now explain to me why Sasuke-teme is in jail and not strung up so I can strangle him with my bear hands?" Sakura taking over here said "Hokage-sama decided that death would be too merciful for him and decided to take his shinobi career away." Saix now nearly completely dressed snorted and asked "Can he be released because I made a fucking promise and I plan on keeping it." She then sliding on her boots said "We'll talk more about this about this ceremony."

Hana holding up her hand said "Not yet Saix-sama, we still need to put your make-up on." Saix rolling her eyes sat down and let the three apply the little make-up she actually needed as her natural beauty was much like a radiant star, or a goddess given human form. She once all dolled up, sighed and followed her three guides outside. She blinked spotting what she knew was the hall for the hokage's tower. She shaking her head blinked finding a anbu guard surrounding her as she followed the three girls to her destination. She getting bored was about to say hurry up, when Sarutobi and Kakashi appeared in front of her along with the old goats of the elder council. Ignoring this she pushed open the doors and walked outside. She gasped at the deafening roar that happened once she pushed open the door. She looking at the people surrounding what she knew was the hokage tower couldn't believe her eyes at how many people was there. Her eyes couldn't see an empty spot anywhere in Konoha. Hell she could see people at the gates of said village. This made her wonder, just how many people was here for this silly ceremony. She then blinked when she heard Sarutobi say "People of fire country and citizens of wave. I present to you, your new princess and queen. Hailing from the Kitsune clan, and the kingdom of heaven, lady Saix." Saix blinked when everyone got down on one knee and started chanting "All hail Lady Saix."

 **Review please. Let me know what you guys and girls feel.**


	4. Chapter 4 Chunin, dodge and Sasuke

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 4th chapter of Queen of the Kaijuu. This chapter Sasuke is released, Konohamaru plays dodge, Saix flirts and her tail grows back. Also start of chunin exams. Tsume is part of the harem along with Haku and Sakura.**

 **Chapter 4**

Two days later and Saix was back in her regular attire smirking at the shocked look on Sarutobi's face. The old man shaking his head said "I must be hearing things because I swore that you just ordered me to release Uchiha Sasuke from prison, remove the seals on him and put him on a new team with two people, you don't care who it is." Saix crossing her arms under her sizeable breast, making all of the people in the room stare at said breast smirked and said "Damn right I just ordered you to release him. Now get to it." Hiashi with a confused look on his face asked "Why would want the person who nearly ended your life free?" Saix turning to look at him said "The same reason the Hyuga clan hates Kumo with a passion." Everyone blinked. The shinobi then asked "Revenge?" She shook her head no and looked at Sarutobi who completely understood. He sighing said "He's gonna die isn't he?" Saix gaining an evil smirk on her face and an insane gleam in her eyes said "I'm gonna strangle the arrogant son of a bitch with my bare hands, piss on his corpse and the proceed to conceive my first child over said corpse." She turning her head to look around the room said "It will most likely be with one of you." She looking at Tsume's breast and licking her lips said "The current top spot belongs to councilor Inuzuka-hime."

Tsume hearing this blushed, while the rest of the council either snickered or got jealous. Sarutobi asked "Do you want whoever we get to be his teacher to train him any?" Saix giggling as she was picturing doing the nasty with Tsume said "I want the prick at his top form, so when I kill him it will be that much sweeter." Sarutobi then asked "Do you want his teammates to be trained as much as him?" Saix giggling even more, gaining a heavy blush on her face and some blood dripping from her nose said "Yes train his teammates to his level. In fact get two root agents and place them as his teammates." She then turning to give the shocked Danzo a look said "Don't even try to lie to me and say that root is no longer running. Even when I was a boy I could tell that people were vanishing and when they reappeared they seemed different, more controlled. I don't care if you have root up and running, hell I don't' care if you send them to assassinate a daimyo or something like that. All I care is that they're strong and powerful, along with capable of making good decisions." She then went back to giggling like Jiraiya would if Tsunade willingly walked around naked in front of him.

Sarutobi shaking his head said "You hear the princess of fire country get it done." Saix nodding said "Hurry up with it to, I want the little shit out in time of enough to participate in the chunin exams." She then walking towards the doors said "Oh and start sending money to Inuzuka Hana's bank account as she Haku-chan and Sakura-chan have been chosen as my assistants. Send any paper request to the three of them in triplicate form. Oh Ichiraku Ramen is to be named as the food of the royal house of Queen Saix. Meeting dismissed." She pushing open the doors stopped just as she was about to walk out of it and said "Oh and old man. My assistants already know this but the secret to defeating paperwork is the shadow clone jutsu." She then walked out leaving a shell shocked Sarutobi and a giggling council.

Saix could later be seen in training ground 7 training herself, with Haku who was reading a book on medical ninjutsu and Sakura who was being instructed by Kakashi to keep running up and down the tree she was standing on. Kakashi himself was still reading his book, not afraid of any of the three kunoichi that made up his team now. Saix was about to blast a tree when Uchiha Sasuke showed up with his new team with an arrogant smirk on his face. Saix glancing over the team once nodded as the two others were without a doubt root agents. The jonin on the other hand was Ebisu, Konohamaru's bitch ass private instructor. The man was now trying to kiss up to her, that she swore the man's lips were stuck to her ass. She was counting the seconds in her head before he bowed to her. She had just got to two, when the man bowed and said "Lady Saix forgive our intrusion but Sasuke-kun wished to speak with the young Haku." Saix hearing this could already tell were this was going so she said "Haku the teme is about to demand that you become his wife because you are strong and will bear many strong Uchiha children."

Haku not moving her eyes from her book said "Not happening. I belong to Saix-hime." Sasuke hearing this scowled and was about to say something when, Sakura said "Get lost asshat. We're trying to train here and your hideous face and arrogance is screwing up my focus." Saix hearing this started to giggle. Haku was also laughing. Kakashi was trying to hide his giggles behind his book. Sasuke was furious as he turned to Sakura and said "Shut up you filthy whore. You'll never be anything but my useless pathetic fan-girl, who couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag. Not to mention that annoying voice of yours, flat body, and huge forehead. Not even that idiot Kiba would hump you." Sakura hearing all of this blinked and said "Saix-hime likes my body plenty, and she also likes the sound of my voice. As for the Kiba comment, Kiba was drooling the other day when I showed him what Kakashi-sensei showed me. At the time I was in a bikini so." Sasuke scowled at this and stomped off with his team. Ebisu bowing once again said "Thank you for the time Saix-sama. I will be leaving now."

He then rushed after his team. Once she was sure he was gone Saix said "That guy is such a suck up. I swear that if I wasn't sure he was gay I'd think he was trying to fuck me." She then cracking her knuckles said "Thank Ayame-chan's sweet ass that he is gay because I would have to be blind to fuck him." She then made a disgusted face. Sakura giggling said "Saix-hime you do know that Konohamaru and his little friends are on their way here." Saix hearing this smirked and said "Good it's time for an old fashioned game of Dodge. Saix and Haku version." Kakashi hearing this blanched and asked "Where did you learn that game?" Saix cackling with insane glee said "From two sources actually. The first being my mother's infinite knowledge, the other being a rather sexy purple haired kunoichi who I would love to spend a night or three with under the sheets." Kakashi hearing this blanched even more as he whispered "Anko."

At the moment Konohamaru and his friends arrived and shouted "HEY BOSS!" Saix smiling said"Hey brats." Moegi tilting her head asked "What are we going to do today boss?" Saix's smile got even bigger as she said "We're going to be playing a game?" Udon pushing up his glasses asked "What game boss?" Saix now having a cat that ate the canary grin on her face said "A game called DODGE!" Konohamaru barely dodged a glistening Kunai from Saix's hand. Moegi with wide eyes screamed "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Udon taking off running said "SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" Konohamaru blasting past Udon was like "I'M OUT OF HERE FOOLS! YA FOOLS!" All three children were now running for their 9 year old lives. Haku armed with Ice Senbons, Saix armed with exploding Kunai and Sakura armed with electrified shuriken chasing after them. A huge explosion occurred near the hot springs and a man could be heard screaming "IT WASN'T ME IT WAS THOSE DARN KIDS." That scream then turned to screams of pain.

Two days later and Saix was on her way to the chunin exams with Haku and Sakura. Saix was once again wearing her kimono, but thankfully she had some alterations done to it. Like for instance she could now pull out a weapon from any of the many seals lining the kimono. She had on her boots, and wrapped around her kimono was what looked like a thick brown belt. In reality it was her brand new tail. She had the biggest smile on her face, for two reasons. The first was because Danzo had allowed her to gain control over half of his root agents just as long as he was allowed to take anyone from the bloodline wars. Haku at first had been upset with this deal, until Saix had explained to her that she had already sent people to end said war, without the old war hawk knowing. Haku had been curious on who she had sent, so had given Haku the files. Haku was still kissing the ground she walked. The reason why, well she had sent her angel warriors Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, and Uchiha Izuna. The second reason she was happy was because she had her tail back and could now transform half-way into Zilla.

Remembering this, made a smile come on her face as she could do the atomic breath Godzilla was known for with ease now. Haku was dressed is something much Saix would be wearing if she wasn't dressed in her damn kimono. Sakura was also wearing this, except she had her vest open and instead of boots she had on high heeled shoes. Saix spotting the academy smiled and said "Alright time for the chunin exams. First I'll give the damn speech, and then I'll take the first test." She turning to Haku said "Remind me again why I need to give a speech." Sakura was the one who answered "Because Saix-hime, you as princess of the land of fire will be expected to give many speeches during your reign. Plus once you become princess of heaven then you'll have to give a speech there." Saix hearing this sighed and said "Stupid rules."

Haku giggling said "Saix-hime remember that soon you'll be able to kill Sasuke-teme." Saix hearing this instantly brightened as she said "Soon I'll be fucking the shit out of Inuzuka Tsume over the dead piss smelling corpse of Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura blushing asked "Saix-hime do you really plan on conceiving your first child on Sasuke's dead body?" Saix giggling said "Right after I piss on it" Haku giggling asked "Does councilor Inuzuka know of these plans?" Saix gaining a devilish smirk on her face said "She'll know when I'm grinding my pussy against her doing my freaky Asari thing and get pregnant with her fucking baby and then grow a massive dick and fuck her some more and get her hot milf ass pregnant." Saix then started to giggle like a certain super pervert we all know and love. Sakura with a bigger blush on her face asked "How will you handle Kiba?" Saix snorting said "I'll slap him so hard when his younger sibling is born it'll come out saying "You got knocked the fuck out bitch." Haku started to laugh at this and asked "Is that even possible Saix-hime?" Saix shrugging said " I have no fucking clue. I guess we'll find out in a while."

She then taking a deep breath pushed open the door and plastered a huge fake smile on her face. She then let loose a bullshit speech about fairness, unity and the brotherhood. Really she was just selling them dreams. When she was finished with her speech she sat down in her seat and shook her head. This transformed her kimono into her regular attire. Smiling she said "I feel so much better now." Haku giggling said "You feel the best in your own clothes." Sakura taking the seat on the other side of Saix asked "What's the plan for the exam's Saix-hime?" Saix looking at her nails said "We kick ass, fuck like animals, and destroy some shit." Haku blinking asked "Did you just make that plan up?" Saix picking her teeth said "No Haku-chan. I thought about if for days, and finally perfected it two seconds ago."

Sakura giggled and said "Haku-chan I believe Saix-hime just said no shit." Haku giggling herself was about to say something when a loud screech of "SASUKE-KUN!" filled the room. Sakura rolled her eyes knowing who this was. Saix also rolled her eyes and turned to find Sasuke with an arrogant smirk on his face as he tried to pry Ino off of him. Haku shaking her head said "Ten-Ten was right. The rest of the females in this village are useless fan-girls." Saix snorting said "No it's just the one's that graduated with Sakura and I. The rest are very capable kunoichi." Sakura nodding said "Almost all of the girls we graduated are fan-girls of lord duck butt." Haku nodding said "You used to be one also, but I'm happy to say you shaped up." Saix giggling said "Shaped up nicely. Now that she's taking her training seriously I am happy to say that Sakura could kick the ass of most of the people in this room, the exception being myself, Haku and the red haired freak from Suna." Sakura blushing said "Thank you Saix-hime that makes me feel so much better about myself." Saix and Haku smiling surprised Sakura by kissing her on each side of her face and saying "Silly Sakura-chan we're a team, and if one of us kicks ass, all of us kicks ass."

Saix then placing a hand on Sakura's thigh rubbed it and said "I can't let one of my girls not be 100% sure of herself." Sakura shivering in barely contained lust said "Saix-hime you're turning me on." Haku putting her hand on Sakura's other thigh rubbed it and said "That's her point. She wants you horny Sakura-chan. That's when you're at your best." Saix ignoring all of the eyes on them moved her hand closer to Sakura's honey pot and said "I love when you're all hot and bothered Sakura-chan. It's when you're most likely to be ruthless. You take down everything that gets in the way of whatever it is that you want." Haku leaning closer to Sakura until she was nearly kissing her neck said "For instance the other day when we were kissing in the hot springs and that old pervert was caught peeking on us." Saix now nibbling on Sakura's neck said "You were about to skin the man alive, because I was about to get naked." Haku squeezing Sakura's thigh said "You wanted to see Saix-hime naked again, we both did." Sakura moaned loudly gaining all attention in the room, including the attention of the proctor who had just arrived. Saix and Haku both breathing on Sakura's ear said "Sakura-chan do your best and make it to the finals of the chunin exams and we'll be making sweet love."

Sakura hearing this gained flames in her eyes said "Proctor-san start this fucking exam already. I need to get myself laid." Ibiki sweat dropping told the other proctors to hand out the papers. He doing so winked at Sakura, Haku and Saix. Saix rolled her eyes, Sakura growled and Haku giggled. Saix once the exam started picked up her paper looked it over once and filled it out. She then putting it down pulled out a book everyone in konoha was familiar with. She flipping the first page giggled and said "I'll do that first with Tsume-chan." Haku finishing her paper blinked and asked "Where did you get that from?" Saix turning the page said "I lifted it from Kakashi-sensei." Sakura finishing her exam said "Saix-hime you shouldn't read that smut. It'll turn your brain to mush." Saix giggling said "Ooh Haku-chan would look good in that position." Haku blinked hearing this. She looking at the page turned a bright red spotting a woman on her shoulders with her legs spread wide as a man drove into her core. She turning away blushed. Saix then turning the next page giggled even louder and said "Sakura-chan would look good doing that." Sakura looking at the page, gained a large goofy smile and giggled much like Saix.

The genin didn't know it but in another part of the village the jonin were looking in on the exam was the jonin. Kakashi was hiding behind Asuma who was trying to pry the man off of him as several Kunoichi advanced on him. Kurenai being the one in the front cracking her knuckles asked "Kakashi explain to us why all three of your kunoichi have such open perverted tendencies." Kakashi whimpering said "I don't know." He blanched even more when he heard a voice ask "You'd better have a good explanation for turning my new step-daughter into a pervert." All eyes turned to Towa who had something sharp in her hands. That fear tripled in size when Kira appeared in a swirl of flames and said " **My baby was not meant to be a pervert Kakashi, it's time to take your punishment for transforming my baby into a pervert.** " Kakashi whimpered "Somebody save me." All people blinked when Saix in the room said "If you don't find me on the front page. Find a way to say that you knew me. If you don't find me in the movies, find a way to say that you saw me. If you don't find me at all." She winking at the orb said "Not going to rescue you this time Kakashi."


End file.
